Miracle
by caramel dreams
Summary: ¿milagro?, milagro era recorrer su piel detrás de la capilla, milagro era beber de su labios los besos que el le ofrecía, milagro era sobrevivir a su conciencia que le martillaba día tras día. ¿por que lo hacia?, es tan difícil acaso salir de de los brazos de Vladimir, si el placer es tan malo como dice la biblia por que se sentía tan bien. Robul T subiendo M


**M** iracle .

* * *

Cuando era niño fui abandonado en las puertas de una pequeña iglesia católica en Golak Bulgaria, Golak era un pequeño pueblo en las montañas donde todos se conocían y la gente era muy amigable y sociable con los de la comunidad. A pesar de esto jamás logre saber quiénes fueron mis verdaderos padres. La reverenda Nedelya me conto que era hijo de una jovencita proveniente de Sofía que venía de vez en cuando a visitar a sus abuelos a este pueblo, ella era muy amiga de la abuela de mi madre pero la reverenda estaba muy anciana y no recordaba el nombre de la joven, solo recordaba el apellido mi apellido Yankelevich.

Frecuentemente visitaba la tumba de los abuelos de mi madre, se notaba que ella les tenía mucho aprecio por que en una de sus lapidas se hallaba el nombre de Dimitri Yankelevich el nombre de mi bisabuelo y también el mío.

Muchas veces me quedaba de pequeño solo en el cementerio hasta entrada la noche, esperando a ver si tal vez ella volvería a visitar las tumbas de mis bisabuelos y que me encontrara a mí y me llevaría consigo, pero los intentos eran frustrado por la hermanas que venían a buscarme cada vez que lo hacía y me reprendían por desobedecer una y otra vez la misma regla. Siempre era lo mismo todos los días era igual, aun no entendía por que se me permitían el hecho de salir al cementerio si bien sabían que me iba a querer quedar.

-reverenda Nedelya, como era mi madre de pequeña.- dije en aquel entonces con mi voz fina mientras me acomodaba en su pecho para poder conciliar el sueño.

Me acostumbre a escuchar historias de la infancia de mi madre, de lo poco que sabía la reverenda de ella, para poder dormir, incluso creo que a veces ella mentía o inventaba alguna que otra anécdota de mi madre solo para que yo pudiera dormir en paz.

-pues era igual a ti, pero era rubia y sus ojos eran tan verdes como los tuyos, parecían dos esmeraldas tan brillantes, tu abuela solía traerla a la hora del rezo y cantaba alabanzas para virgen, ooh tenía una voz tan bonita como la tuya..-y así la oía tranquilo en la cama, con una imagen mental de una niña rubia que imaginaba yo era mi madre. Hasta que caía dormido y no había poder humano que me despertara hasta el día de mañana.

Cuando la reverenda murió, se murieron mis ganas de quedarme en este pueblo y decidí viajar de iglesia en iglesia como una especie de pastor ambulante. Cuando llegue a Sofía me prepuse dos objetivos buscar a mi madre e ir a la iglesia de santa Sofía a rezar por que por la reverenda, mis bisabuelos y la pequeña posibilidad de encontrar a esa pequeña niña rubia seguramente echa una mujer madura quizás algo acabada o tal vez la encuentre incluso más viva que yo.

Llegue a Sofía a fines de enero, hacia un frio terrible y mis abrigos estaban algo desgastados de tanto tiempo conmigo. Tenía dinero suficiente para alquilar una habitación pequeña en el centro. Al día siguiente buscaría algún trabajo, como sacerdote o algún puesto que me proporcionara la iglesia.

Logre encontrar un trabajo en una iglesia cerca del vecindario donde vivía alquilado, con mucho esfuerzo logre ganarme el ascenso a sacerdote y la hospitalidad de la iglesia.

Mi vida cavia en la definición de aceptable para alguien joven, tenía un techo en el cual vivir, mi fe y comida en la mesa que más podría pedirle yo a dios.

Pero al parecer el señor tenía otros planes para mí.

 **C** apitulo uno: ave maria.

-bienvenidos a Sofía dormilones, fuero como diez horas de viaje desde Lovech pero ya estamos aquí, a pensar que vamos hacer.-canturreo aquel rubio vivaz, sonado un olla con un cucharon para despertar del sueño a sus amigos de la forma más ruidosa posible, no porque los chicos tuvieran sueño pesado si no que así era mucho más divertido todo.

Los utensilios de cocina que fueron utilizados como alarma improvisada por pura malicia y aburrimiento del oji rubí habían logrado su cometido para con los rubios durmientes, quienes despertaron de un salto. Bueno solo Arthur quien cayó de su cama. Mientras que Lukas se tapaba los oídos con la almohada.

Arthur, Lukas y Vladimir Vivian el sueño de cualquier adolecente rebelde de los sesenta que deseaba huir de su familia.

Sexo, drogas y rock and roll. Libertad así lo denominaban ellos. Que se la pasaban viajando en una vieja casa rodante a donde el viento los llevara haciendo espectáculos, leyendo la fortuna o simplemente haciendo los que se les viniera en gana para ganar dinero para sus viajes y necesidades básicas, como la comida, las bebidas y las drogas (si para ellos era una necesidad básica).

-quedaron cigarros.- pregunto Lukas levantándose por fin de la cama estaba completamente desnudo, suspiro y se colocó una toalla.

Volteo a ver como Arthur trataba de ahorcar a Vlad por haberlo despertado de una manera tan brusca. Y se resignó a buscar los cigarros por su cuenta, esperaba por amor a dios que los tipos de la otra noche no se les hubiera ocurrido acabárselos todos y mucho menos hubiera tocado su café (ese café colombiano que ni Arthur ni Vlad tocaban por el bien de sus huesos).

-yaa deja ah eh, n-no puedo respirar.- gemía Vladimir que bruscamente se soltó del agarre del rubio alborotado de ojos verde.-estas intentando matarme.

-pues sí, como se te ocurre levantarme de esa manera casi me da un infarto, mierda.-Arthur se froto la sien con notable amargura. Tenía resaca y si él no estaba contento pues nadie que estuviera a un milímetro de su presencia lo estaría.

-oye a lo que vamos cerebro del grupo, algunos buenos lugares para trabajar y divertirse.-hablo Vlad con picardía en su voz.

-no conozco muy bien Sofía creo que es la primera vez que estamos aquí.-hablo Arthur ya por fin calmándose un poco y tomando respiros para calmar a la bestia sedienta de sangre que tenia dentro.

-yo he venido varias veces, es una ciudad llena de religiosos, pero seguro habrá un lugares divertidos para pasar el rato y ganar algo de plata.

-entonces tu ceras el cerebro mientras estemos aquí.-"un problema menos para mí", pensaba Arthur-iré a preparar el desayuno.-finalizo y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina de aquella casa rodante.

-uah.-se asqueo al notar que había pisado un preservativo seguramente de la noche anterior.-mierda Vlad limpia este desastre, hiede a alcohol, fluidos corporales y seminales todos mesclados en el aire es asqueroso.

-anoche no decías lo mismo.- le giño coquetamente.

Arthur le tiro el condón en la cara como respuesta.

-espero que te contagies de sida.-siseo con malisia

-yo también te quiero Arthir.

Y así Vladimir salió a botar por ahí aquel pecaminoso preservativo de la semana pasada encontrándose a Lukas mirando fijamente el amanecer en el proceso. En su rostro se notaba una especie de incertidumbre, Lukas solía mucho divagar en sus pensamientos, pero era la primera vez que le veía tan sumido en ellos.

-qué haces aquí.-pregunto un tanto preocupado un tanto discreto para que Lukas no sintiera que le estaba exigiendo una explicación o algo por el estilo.

-le robo los cigarros a Arthur para que se vuelva histérico y seguro muera de un ataque de rabia.

-ajajajaja, deberías haberlo visto como se puso cuando piso esto.-dijo mostrando la prueba del delito.-y lo peor es que de seguro lo uso él.

-sí, anoche estaba tan borracho que no se dio cuenta que cogió como una perra en celo.

-pero fue divertido.-Vladimir dejo caer el preservativo al suelo para pisarlo y luego patearlo.-¿verdad?.

-no lo sé.-respondió Lukas exhalando un poco aquel humo mortal y adictivo.- el sexo sin amor no es más que una masturbación.-callo un momento y bajo la irada de aquel horizonte en donde se podía observar el sol salir.- ¿crees que esto sea vida?, es decir estaremos siempre así solo nosotros tres.

-lo estaremos.-Vladimir cambio su semblante a uno serio.-siempre junto recuerdas, en las buenas y en la malas como en esos matrimonios, solo que no terminaremos con hijos y fingiendo que nos queremos cuando ya todos saben que nos vivimos matando. O es que Acaso estas dudando de nosotros Lukas.

-por supuesto que no, es solo que…, se siente un poco vacío esta vida, es como si faltara algo.

-que, ¿amor?.-soltó con ironía y cierta repugnancia el rubio de ojos rojos.

Se acercó a Lukas y le tomo de los hombros suavemente

-no pienses en cosas tan estúpidas por favor una pareja no trae más que problemas, nos tienes a nosotros yo seré tu amor dame un abrazo y siente el amooor.-y después de decir la primeras palabras de una manera tan madura empezó a abrazar a Lukas de la forma mas infantil que se puede.

-ya, no te vuelva un pesado.-lo aparto Lukas.-solo digo y si tú te enamoras, que será de nosotros, que sería de este estilo de vida que llevamos, todo acabaría si alguno de los tres decide estabilizarse con una pareja.

Vladimir rio eso

-que va, me asegurare de que eso no pase, así tenga que usar magia negra o vender mi alma al diablo para que no ocurra, no te asuste, tú no eres así, usualmente te vale un huevo todo.

-si tienes razón, le estoy dando muchas vuelta. Yo no soy así.-y dejo salir el humo del cigarro viendo cómo se desvanecía este en el aire.

-DESAYUNO LISTO, VENGAN A COMER O LOS OBLIGARE A QUE SE LA TRAGEN.

Los ojos de Lukas se abrieron como platos y volteo con su cara de sorpresa a Vladimir.

-dejaste que Arthur hiciera el desayuno.

.umm.-tardo un rato en reaccionar el más bajo.-mierda, mátame..-se lamentó el pobre. Ahora si es verdad que su vida perfecta terminaría por culpa de una intoxicación por "comida"

Basílica de santa Sofía.

Dimitri había decidido salir un rato de la iglesia se estaba agobiando un poco del mismo habiente todos los días y decidió darse una vuelta por la basílica principal de la ciudad.

Había diferentes turistas tomando fotos y hablando entre ellos. Vio con cierta envidia familias reír y divertirse juntas, solo deseo poder encontrar a su madre.

Santa Sofía era inmenso, era tan fácil de perderse entre los hermosos pilares que la sostenían, era un lugar majestuoso digno de haber sido creado por el mismísimo Jesucristo, aunque claro eso no le quita crédito a el arquitecto que haya diseñado tal obra de arte dios lo tenga en su gloria.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta ya se había apartado de los escandalosos turista, pareciera que no respetaran un lugar tan sagrado, con su cámaras y sus bullicios destrozaban la atmosfera del lugar.

Ya apartado no pudo más que sentir alivio y al mirar hacia arriba los hermosos diseños y numerosas ventanas del lugar se tropezó con alguien más.

-lo siento.-dijo automáticamente al sentir el cuerpo de aquel desconocido impactar con el suyo.

El ruido sordo del joven cayendo al suelo lo alarmo aún más y en pestañeo ya había volteado y extendido su mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Ojala no hubiera volteado nunca, marco el principio de todo, porque jamás había visto tal color de ojos y no supo, tampoco creyó que se perdería en ellos de la misma forma que se perdía mirando el reflejo de los vidríales.

Dimitri no se había dado cuenta pero Vladimir sí. Y el rubio rojizo no pudo evitar sonreír un poco enternecido de la actitud de aquel chico. Tanta inocencia debía ser pecado.

* * *

 **N** /a. perdón se bul sale un poco oc, pero tienen que entender en la condiciones en las que se encuentra, no se preocupen más tarde verán que se va ir pareciendo más al bul que todas conocemos y amamos bey, si les gusto háganmelo saber gracias ^w^


End file.
